ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Analicia Morales
Analicia Marie Morales (born March 27th, 1986), better known simply as Analicia or Evangela, is an American professional wrestler of Puerto Rican descent currently signed to World Wrestling Championship Federation (WWCF) and Sunrise Pro Wrestling (SPW) but is also well known for her short time in What The Federation (WTF) where she was the first WTF Universal Champion. Morales is currently awaiting her in-ring return with the WWCF and is getting ready to debut with SPW. Wrestling Career Early Career/Independent Circuit After graduating high school, Analicia began to set herself up for college where she was studying to become a health adviser but that all changed when her friend Destinee took her out to see a local wrestling event. Witnessing the sacrifice and physical skill involved with the sport she completely dropped all her plans and began strength training with the hopes to become a professional wrestler. Analicia's decision to drop out of college infuriated her parents, especially her father who went as far as to throw Analicia out of the house until she decided to go back to school. Analicia, however, chose to stick with her decision and sought shelter with her older sister Lucia, who had by then gotten an apartment of her own back in New York. After moving in, Analicia began to perform "odd-jobs" in order to not only pay her portion of the rent but to also pay for her wrestling training and one year later, at the age of 20, Analicia began working for small independent promotions, most notably a Chicago based one owned by Aaron Beck called the Underground Wrestling Federation. Analicia was built up in the beginning as the ultimate babyface and her career started off strong, with her skill set getting better and better each match all while maintaining an undefeated streak which lasted close to three months. However her career took a strange turn when she was signed to an exclusive contract with the UWF. Analicia began to notice the federation crumbling which didn't please her or her sister at all who was struggling to keep the apartment. After a few shaky months,the emotional effects began to show, her boss Aaron was giving her void checks and manipulating her to the point where her dreams of being a professional wrestler were turning into a living nightmare. However knowing deep down that she needed the money, she swallowed her pride and continued with the company, still feeling as though she was in a rut but not nearly as bad as before. As a result of these personal issues, Analicia adopted a new more brutal style of wrestling that still incorporated some of the high flying moves she used before but mainly focused on damaging her opponents as much as possible and along with her new style, Ana found herself a new ally and partner in mega-heel Destiney Van Sangue. The two together demolished the competition, quickly becoming top contenders for the Tag Team Championships and were the key parties involved in the destruction of fellow UWF diva Kimberly, their attack causing the young woman to have her neck broken and have major surgery, ending her career as a professional wrestler. Although Analicia did not feel any remorse in regard to the incident, she did find herself feeling uncomfortable with the way she was being presented as well as the wild lifestyle of her partner Destiney. The two began having fights backstage and were separated as a duo, their rivalry culminating in a match where Analicia defeated Destiney. Morales would stay in the UWF only for a few more weeks, having her final match in a Chicago show before being approached backstage by WWCF Hall of Famer, Joshua Lokamp. World Wrestling Championship Federation Analicia officially made her debut on an episode of WWCF Pulse, clotheslining top female face Julia Easter and proceeding to hop the guardrail and attack her during a six person tag team match. After her attack on Easter was done Analicia celebrated with Point Blank Inc., revealing herself as one of its newest members, the newest diva to join WWCF and Joshua Lokamp's girlfriend. Analicia made her official in ring debut the following week going one on one with the woman she attacked, Julia Easter and defeating her, using her Bruja-Lock submission for the victory. Over the next few weeks, Analicia would establish herself as a top performer, gaining several victories over divas in the WWCF and also battling the men alongside her boyfriend Josh, even tangling with then World Champion Chris Simmons in an intergender tag team match. One of the most controversial moments that occurred during Ana's time in Point Blank Inc. was when she faced off against former WWCF diva Becca Sunshine in a one on one match, the match would end in a disqualification but the brutality had just begun. Becca and her lover, then top face Kris Kristian were attacked by Point Blank Inc. and after both were busted open with steel chairs, Kris Kristian and the rest of the wrestling world were forced to witness Analicia drive Becca Sunshine through a table with a top rope powerbomb, sending Becca to the hospital and bringing an end to her career as a wrestler due to many medical complications that followed. This, along with Analicia's unapologetic attitude showed just how vicious Analicia can be and easily branded her as the top female heel in the WWCF. Women's Champion On August 24th, 2008 Analicia took part in an open invitation match for the WWCF Women's Champion, taking on the former Women's Champion Callisto. The two women battled back and forth with Analicia coming out with the victory, once again using her Bruja-Lock submission to make Callisto tap out. One of her first challenges as champion came in the form of rival Julia Easter who called Analicia out, claiming that she needed to be a real champion to lay claim to the title. The two had a series of matches and finally clashed for the Women's Title in a triple threat Championship Scramble match that also included WWCF diva Sabrina Bryce. Easter and Morales would exchange pinfalls until finally Analicia got the last fall on Sabrina, retaining her Women's Title and ending her rivalry with Julia Easter as the two would become friends after the event. Analicia's title reign would last another month until she lost the title to Sabrina Bryce in a controversial fashion after fellow WWCF diva Madison McKenzie involved herself in the match, brutally attacking Analicia with a lead pipe, damaging her knee and setting it up for Sabrina to take advantage and steal the title. Face Turn Following the Total Chaos pay-per-view and the heinous assault by her then former boyfriend Josh Lokamp, Analicia's status changed from one of the most hated women in the WWCF to one of the fan favorites. Analicia would go on to form a short lived tandem with former rival Julia Easter and constantly did battle with heel divas Sabrina Bryce and Madison McKenzie. Their rivalry went to a whole new level though when Analicia was screwed out of the Women's Title and following that loss, she gained multiple victories over then champion Bryce and McKenzie as well, but stated that she didn't wish to persue the Women's Championship anymore because it had "lost its prestige", so instead Morales gained her final measure of revenge against the two in a survivor series style tag team match where she defeated both of her opponents in a very dominating fashion. However the night wasn't over for Analicia because as soon as she was done celebrating her match and ready to leave the ringside area she was assaulted by a masked man and kidnapped. Nobody would hear from or about Ana's status for a whole entire week until the masked man revealed himself to be WWCF Hall of Famer and current Underground Champion Acid Burn. But luckily for Ana, a new rookie superstar would come to her rescue and begin to feud with Acid on her behalf. The romance between the two was short lived though after her relationship interfered with her own goals to gain more gold and also came as a result of Analicia feeling that she couldn't trust anybody anymore. The reason behind her thought process being because Kris Kristian, who by this time had forgiven Analicia and became her friend revealed his true self after capturing the World Title and allying himself with Acid Burn. This infuriated Ana but she didn't allow this to consume her and began her quest for the WWCF X Division Championship, being involved in a triple threat match for the title and most recently facing the current champion Richy, gaining the DQ win, but not the title, due to interference from Destiney Van Sangue, Ana's old partner and now current WWCF diva. Currently Analicia is aligned with many superstars but isn't a part of any faction. After coming back from a short one week break following New Year's Evil, Ana faced off with and defeated former rival Madison McKenzie and following the match had what she described as an "odd" confrontation with another former rival in Sabrina Bryce. The following week, Morales made her first attempt at becoming one half of the Tag Team Champions, reluctantly teaming with Cole Connors in a tag team turmoil match at New Revolution. This effort fell short though when Connors was pinned, following the match Analicia couldn't be reached for a comment due to her rushing over to the hospital to check on her boyfriend Joshua Lokamp. Following the pay-per-view Analicia has found herself on quite a singles' roll, not only defeating a former World Champion and current number one contender in Kris Kristian but even scored a non-title victory over the WWCF Champion Andrew Carter. Analicia went to a no contest with Brent at the WWCF pay-per-view Adrenaline after Shane McMahon came out and stopped the match deeming it unnecessary due to it being signed by the power hungry Jase Chaos. Second Heel Run/High Society/Tag Team Champion Throughout the weeks leading up to Adrenaline both Analicia and her boyfriend Joshua Lokamp had been committing some questionable acts that had the WWCF fans confused. At the February 15th pay-per-view all the questions were answered as the couple revealed that not only was the Lokamp/Campbell rivalry a hoax to gain attention but that all three had joined forces with Andrew Carter to form the stable "High Society." These revelations along with the realization that they had been had caused the fans to once again turn against Morales and give her, her second run as a heel in the WWCF. The following night on Oblivion High Society made their mark again in the WWCF with Analicia and Josh defeating Acid Burn and Kris Kristian in what might as well have been a handicap match, due to Kris abandoning Order and Chaos, leaving Acid to be defeated after Analicia scored the winning pin for her team. This marks Analicia's first Tag Team Title and the power couple of the WWCF then found themselves facing off against Brent Daley and Go-D in a tag team match on the next edition of Oblivion. The tag team match ended in a no-contest and shortly afterward contract negotiations between Analicia, Joshua and the WWCF fell through with the couple leaving the company soon after the fight. What The Federation After having a fallout with the WWCF as well as owner Shane McMahon, Analicia Morales took a two week break from professional wrestling and moved in with Joshua Lokamp down in Florida. The two lived happily together during Analicia's downtime but soon after the diva found herself back in the squared circle, now wrestling for the WTF after signing a lucrative short term deal with co-owner Stacia Rose. Morales debuted in the first WTF show, teaming with an unlikely partner and future ally in Acid to take on and defeat the team of Jason Silver and Jaime Conwell in the main event. After the event the two began to regularly team up with one another claiming more victories while Analicia also established herself as a single's competitor garnering up an undefeated streak that to this day still stands. Her run in WTF was gaining more steam and success which brought a smile to the devious diva's face although Analicia stated in a May 2009 interview that this wasn't really the best time for her outside the wrestling ring since her boyfriend Joshua didn't exactly agree with her being a part of that company especially after seeing her align with less than credible people. Regardless of the personal toll it took, after a few weeks of successful victories which pitted her against former rival, former WTF superstar and now once again current WWCF star Brent Daley as well as the team of the recently fired Jason Silver and fellow former WTF employee Demon, Analicia got her first taste of WTF gold in the form of the company's Universal Title. Morales became the first champion after defeating Seth Genesis, a wrestler who she ironically was getting close to friendship wise just days before the match at Race To Fame with a schoolgirl pin after the two wrestlers were voted into the title match by the WTF fans. Shortly after the pay-per-view event however, Analicia's short-term contract with the WTF expired and negotiations began days later with the company offering her less money than her previous deal despite her holding a title in the company. This immediately caused Morales to shred up the contract and walk out of the company, severing all ties with the wrestlers there, and go on back home to Joshua who spent some more downtime with her, the two fixing their issues and getting closer as a couple again. Return to World Wrestling Championship Federation/Sunrise Pro Wrestling After taking another two week break from professional wrestling both Analicia and her boyfriend Joshua Lokamp found themselves given an amazing offer to re-join the WWCF which the two quickly accepted, with Morales stating in a recent interview that she was "feeling the urge to get back in the ring and I knew that with my passion returning and Josh's coming back as well that it was the right time to...go home." After their contracts went through the two made their return to WWCF television on the May 21st edition of WWCF Khaos during the show's final segment standing alongside ally Andrew Carter like they did previous to their original exit from the company. They are now scheduled to make their return as a tag team against The Frontline and are looking to dominate the WWCF Tag Team division once again, reclaiming the titles they never lost. Upon making her televised return with the WWCF, Analicia also signed a contract with Sunrise Pro Wrestling with the reason behind that being that she wanted to continue to shine on her own and felt that she needed a change from the usual reaction and issues she deals with in the WWCF and had to deal with during her time with the WTF. Analicia even has gone far enough to change her in ring alias and go by the name Evangela as a way to change her image and states that in the SPW she'll be the babyface she always felt she was meant to be on her own. Morales has yet to debut with the company. Personal life Analicia Morales is of Puerto Rican descent that was born in New York City but was moved to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania at the age of two. She was raised in a traditional environment where the Catholic religion was heavily enforced, along with gender roles and the importance of an education. Ana currently stands against all of that, her official standpoint being that "Everyone has a road to go down and it's all about choosing the right path for you." She is the third of four children born, but currently does not keep in contact with any of her family members aside from older sister Lucia due to a recent fallout. Analicia is bilingual and speaks both English and Spanish fluently and now serves as an international correspondent for the WWCF and SPW when they go out to travel to Spanish-speaking locations. She is currently interested in learning French and Italian as stated in a 2008 interview and updated her status on learning the languages by stating in a May 2009 interview that she's began the learning process and hopes to be fluent in both by 2010. Ana is currently in a relationship with fellow WWCF superstar Joshua Lokamp. The two dated for a few months during the Summer of 2008, and were involved with each other in front of the cameras as well, Analicia even being a part of Lokamp's stable Point Blank Inc. The duo split up though after Josh attacked Ana following his match with Chris Simmons after Analicia came out to console him, laying the diva out with his finishing maneuver the Stryke Out after grabbing her by the throat and yelling at her. The two made up after Josh returned to the WWCF and had several talks with Morales, eventually getting back together following the New Year's Evil pay-per-view. It has also been discovered that during their down time the couple moved in with one another and are now "closer than ever before" according to the Analicia. The two recently made their return to WWCF television together continuing their on-screen romance as well. Analicia Morales currently resides with her boyfriend Joshua in his Florida home but also owns property in New York City and Pennsylvania which she regularly visits and stays at on occasion when she is on tour nearby or during her time off. Morales has stated on many occasions that she doesn't have many friends in the wrestling business but is known to be good friends with former WTF diva Destinee Lynn who actually left the company alongside Morales after hearing how the contract negotiations went. It has now been found through some research that Morales and Lynn have known each other since high school with Destinee actually being the one who introduced Ana to the sport. Analicia is also extremely close friends with fellow WWCF superstar Julia Easter despite the fact that the two are known by fans as long-time rivals. Wrestling Moves *'Finishing moves' **''Forget Me Not'' (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb Pin) **''Dreamsastrous Descent'' (Leg Drop Reverse DDT Into Split-Legged Pin) **''Lucia-Driver'' (Kudome Valentine aka Vertebreaker) (2005-2008) *'Signature moves' **Ban-Ana Split (Split Legged Hangman's Neckbreaker) **Spira Bar (Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Into A Fujiwara Armbar) **Put On Drop (Diving Seated Senton) **Tangled Flower (Modified Single Leg Bow And Arrow Lock) **Bittersweet Swirl (Rolling Turnbuckle Smash) **Coravine (Full Nelson Hold Applied With The Legs) **In Your Place (Indian Deathlock Setup Into Hair Pull Curb Stomp) **Crimson Kiss Goodnight (Super Kick) **Bonded-Lock (Grapevine Bridging Inverted STF) **Violet Flip (Front Flip Neckbreaker) *'Nicknames' **The Angelical Vixen **The Premier Diva **'Beyond A Diva' **'A Diva Reborn' **'The Reawakened One' **'The Veiled Vixen' *'Wrestlers Managed' **Joshua Lokamp *'Managers' **Destinee Lynn *'Wrestlers Trained' **Arianna Valence *'Entrance themes' *Underground Wrestling Federation **"Toxic" by Britney Spears **"Gone" by Kelly Clarkson *World Wrestling Championship Federation **"Break The Ice" by Britney Spears **"The Naughty Song" by Cory Lee **"The Naughty Song (Clean)" by Cory Lee **"Roll It" by J-Status feat. Rihanna & Shontelle **"Circus" by Britney Spears **"Diva" by Beyoncé **'"Unstoppable" by Kat DeLuna feat. Lil Wayne' *What The Federation **"Imma Put It On Her" by Day 26 **"Bad Girl" by Danity Kane *Sunrise Pro Wrestling **'"I.V." by X Japan' Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Championship Federation' **WWCF Tag Team Champion (1 Time With Joshua Lokamp) **WWCF Women's Champion (1 Time) **2008 WWCF Diva Of The Year **2008 Couple Of The Year (Shared With Joshua Lokamp) *'What The Federation' **WTF Universal Champion (First)